Hall of Avi's Drabble
by AviorSecretum
Summary: Berisi kumpulan drabble (100 kata), double-drabble (200 kata) dan evolved drabble (400 kata) bahasa Indonesia karya AviorSecretum. Various casts, genres and warnings for each story. One chapter end. /EXO, BTS, TOPP DOGG, B.A.P etc./
1. A Letter (EXO)

Title : A Letter

Genre : Angst, Romance

Length : Drabble (100 Words)

Cast(s) :

Do Kyungsoo (EXO)

Kim Jongin (EXO)

Warning : This story contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&amp;Review please !

.

.

.

.

A Letter

Kyungsoo. Aku tahu, kau tidak menyadari kalau aku selama ini memperhatikanmu selama dua tahun. Kau tahu, aku sungguh tersiksa saat menyadari betapa tipisnya jarak di antara kita, namun penuh dengan batasan dan larangan. Aku. Ingin. Lebih.

Kau tidak pernah tahu, bukan? Di balik setiap tawaku bersamamu, aku menangis. Menangis dalam diam. "Kenapa"? Well, karena tawamu itu terlihat bahagia! Eh, bukan berarti aku membencinya. Aku menyukainya. Sungguh.

Tapi, setiap senyuman dan tawamu bersamaku membuatku menyadari.. kau sudah bahagia dengan hubungan kita saat ini, 'kan? Nyatanya, apa yang aku inginkan itu terlarang bagi kita!

Aku, Kim Jongin, memang orang yang bodoh, ya?

.

.

.

Fin.


	2. Confess (universal fandom)

Title : Confess

Genre : Angst

Length : Drabble (100 Words)

Cast(s) :

You

Your bias

Warning : This story might cause certain feels and stuff

Disclaimer : I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&amp;Review please !

.

.

.

.

Confess

Aku kagum. Saat aku melihatmu di panggung gemerlap, bergerak seirama dengan dentuman lagu, juga mempertahankan senyuman yang manis walaupun peluh telah membanjiri tubuhmu. Tidakkah kau lelah? Tidakkah kau penat? Dalam hati terus kulantunkan pertanyaan itu setiap kali melihatmu menari dan menyanyi di atas stage.

Mengapa kau berusaha begitu keras untuk orang-orang asing?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirimu. Bukankah pada akhirnya orang-orang itu akan melupakanmu juga? Mereka yang saat ini meneriakan namamu dan mengatakan mereka mencintai, akan meninggalkanmu suatu saat nanti! Itu pasti! Aku tahu semua ini. Karena.. aku juga merupakan bagian dari mereka.

Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin, kau bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Fin.


	3. Sky (EXO)

Title : A Letter

Genre : Angst, Romance

Length : Drabble (100 Words)

Cast(s) :

Oh Sehun (EXO)

Kim Jongin (EXO)

Xi Luhan (EXO)

Warning : This story contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi &amp; character's death.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&amp;Review please !

.

.

.

.

Sky

.

.

"Hei Sehun!" seru seseorang berkulit tan dari ujung lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Tentu saja, karena senja telah datang menghampiri.

Sementara, laki-laki yang dimaksud masih membeku dalam waktunya sendiri.

_Masih ingatkah kau denganku, Hyung?_

"Sehun?" ia bertanya menunggu tanggapan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu, namun tidak dibalas. Ia berjalan menghampiri dia.

_Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau bahagia?_

"Sehun..." ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun, berusaha memecah lamunannya.

_..Aku menyesal, Hyung. Telah menyebabkanmu pergi saat itu. Aku-_

"Sehun! Sadar!"

"..Oh,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Idiot? Bisa-bisanya kau melamun sore-sore begini. Ayo pulang!"

"..Ne."

_..Kau bisa mendengarku dari atas sana bukan, Luhannie?_

_._

_._

_._

Fin.


	4. Listen (Topp Dogg)

Title : Listen

Genre : Romance, Angst | KiJoon

Length : Drabble (100 words)

Cast(s) :

Kidoh a.k.a Jin Hyosang (Topp Dogg)

Son Hojoon (Topp Dogg)

Warning : This story is in alternate universe, contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&amp;Review please !

.

.

.

.

Listen

.

.

Hey Hojoon hyung. Ini aku, Hyosang. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?

_Hyosang-ssi. Aku akan mengatakan kabar buruk padamu._

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, hyung!

_Ia mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir._

Apa kau tidak lapar hm? Sudah beberapa bulan ini kau belum makan. Lihat, tubuhmu sangat kurus begini.

_Sekarang otaknya sedang dalam kondisi alfa, atau bisa dibilang, koma. _

Hyung, cepatlah bangun. Marahi aku seperti biasanya, saat aku telat makan atau mandi!

_Kemungkinannya kecil ia bisa selamat._

Aku rindu wajahmu yang bersemu merah tiap kali aku menciummu, hyung. Sangat rindu.

_Jadi.. kita tidak bisa berharap banyak._

Ah, kau mungkin tidak bisa mendengarku, bukan?

.

.

.

Fin.


	5. Kiss (BTS)

Title : Kiss

Genre : Romance, School Life, Fluff | JinV

Length : Double Drabble (200 words)

Cast(s) :

Kim Seokjin (BTS)

Kim Taehyung (BTS)

Warning : This story is in alternate universe, contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&amp;Review please !

.

.

.

.

Kiss

.

.

"Seokjin Hyung!"

Suara yang amat familiar menyapa telingaku. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadap laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku itu. Ia berlari kecil dengan tas selempang menggantung di pundaknya.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama!"

Aku tersenyum kecil membalas senyuman lebar dan polosnya. Aku mengangguk dan berbalik lagi menyusuri lorong sekolah itu, diikuti olehnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu, tadi itu Hoseok hyung.."

Aku lebih sibuk memandang wajahnya yang kelewat polos dan ceria ketimbang mendengarkannya. Bibirnya yang tebal bergerak-gerak , seakan meminta untuk dikecup.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Seokjin?_

"..jin hyung.. Seokjin hyung?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata kami sudah berada di tempat parkir sepeda. Aku bergumam menjawabnya.

"Kau tadi tidak mendengarku, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kelewat manis, Taehyung-ah.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." jawabku sekenanya sambil mengeluarkan sepedaku. Taehyung memasang wajah sebal.

"Sebagai gantinya, Hyung harus memberikan sesuatu padaku!" serunya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Aku menoleh padanya dan terdiam.

"Hm.. baiklah,"

Dia tersenyum puas sementara aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan menuntun sepeda. Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan kukecup bibirnya singkat.

Ia membelalakan matanya.

"Itu sesuatu dariku,"

Lalu aku menaiki sepedaku dan pergi mendahuluinya. Dia terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia mengejarku dengan sepeda sambil meneriakkan namaku.

Taehyung ku memang manis.

.

.

.

Fin.


	6. Sexy Dance Lesson (BTS)

Title : Sexy Dance Lesson

Genre : Romance, Fluff | Jikook

Length : Drabble (100 words)

Cast(s) :

Park Jimin (BTS)

Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

Warning : This story contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&amp;Review please !

.

.

.

.

Sexy Dance Lesson

.

.

"Er.. coba ulangi, Hyung,"

Jungkook memasang wajah polos.

Jimin menghela napas.

"Perhatikan,"

Jimin menyalakan lagu dari ponselnya dan mulai menari seduktif. Ia mengigit bibirnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jungkook terpana.

Jimin tertawa. Dia mendekat, lalu berbisik pelan ke telinga Jungkook.

"Manis, aku tahu kau lebih memperhatikan tubuhku,"

Jungkook tersentak, malu. Dia membuang mukanya.

Jimin tertawa, lalu menarik wajah Jungkook mendekat.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula tubuh ini milikmu, Kookie,"

Jimin mencuri ciuman singkat. Wajah Jungkook bertambah merah.

"Masih ingin belajar?"

"Iya.. supaya aku bisa menggodamu juga,"

Jimin tertawa.

"Terlalu polos, Kookie.."

"Apa?"

"Lupakan,"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya, membatin.

Jungkook_nya_ terlalu menggemaskan, bukan?

.

.

.

Fin.

A/N : Hello~ Avi here. Maaf baru kasih note sekarang, yang kemarin-kemarin nggak niat nambahin/?

Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, I really appreciate it! :D

Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau request drabble boleh langsung saja kasih tahu di review ya, nanti Avi coba buat. Tentu saja kalau pairnya Avi suka, ehehe.

Drabble ini dan double-drabble sebelumnya adalah request dari **suyanq**, terima kasih untuk sarannya!

Again, review will be very great for me! Thank you for reading!


	7. Early Morning Confession (BAP)

Title : Early Morning Confession

Genre : Romance, Fluff | KiJoon

Length : Evolved Drabble (400 words)

Cast(s) : B.A.P members

Warning : This story contains shounen-ai/slash/boy x boy/yaoi.

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters, I only write the story.

Don't like don't read, and also Read&amp;Review please !

.

.

.

.

**Early Morning Confession**

.

.

_Ah, kesal._

"Daehyun hyung," ucap Zelo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Daehyun.

_Sangat kesal. Menyebalkan._

"Hyung..?" Zelo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Daehyun yang sedang merenung itu. Belum ada respon.

_Aku rasanya mau memukul orang itu sampai ke planet lain. Huh!_

"Hyung!"

"Apa?!" jawab Daehyun dengan nada tinggi. Member yang lain kaget dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke dua orang itu.

"..Makan.. jangan marah.." ucap Zelo lambat-lambat sambil menunduk, dia tidak menyangka akan dibentak seperti itu oleh hyungnya. Daehyun menghela napas.

"Hyung tidak marah kok," ujar Daehyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Zelo. Zelo masih diam tidak menjawab.

"Hyung cuma kesal karena sesuatu," lanjut Daehyun sambil menghela napas.

"Karena apa, Hyung?" tanya Zelo, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya hyung yang satu ini bisa kesal sampai sedemikian rupa.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Daehyun seadanya seraya mengambil makanan mengikuti member-member lain. Zelo menatap hyungnya khawatir, lalu akhirnya melanjutkan makannya.

"_Aku kesal karena kau, Zelo-ah_," batin Daehyun sambil melirik Zelo sekilas. Zelo_nya_ di peluk oleh.. Kidoh dari Topp Dogg ya? Ah, Daehyun tidak peduli. Tidak pernah sekalipun Zelo sedekat itu dengan orang lain selain member B.A.P. Walaupun itu skenario untuk acara, tetap saja mengesalkan.

Sementara Daehyun larut dalam pikirannya, Zelo kembali menatap hyungnya khawatir. Dia menggenggam tangan Daehyun, membuat Daehyun kaget dan menatapnya balik.

"Hyung, jangan muram seperti itu,"

"Iya,"

Zelo menghela napas mendengar jawaban pendek hyungnya. Dia menarik lengan Daehyun dan tanpa diduga, ia mengecup bibir Daehyun. Daehyun membelalakan matanya, sementara member lain memilih untuk diam tidak bersuara dan melanjutkan makan.

Dalam hati mereka mengumpat, kenapa harus ada adegan tidak senonoh pagi-pagi begini _sih_, di meja makan pula.

"..Ayo kita bicara berdua saja," ujar Zelo sambil berdiri dan menarik hyungnya yang masih terpaku di tempat ke kamarnya. Member lain hanya menatap kepergian mereka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dua orang itu benar-benar.." akhirnya Yongguk angkat bicara sambil menghela napas. Himchan hanya tertawa, sementara Youngjae dan Jongup seperti terhilang – mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hyung, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, juga tidak normal," ucap Zelo memulai pembicaraan dengan kikuk, sementara Daehyun menatap Zelo intens.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, dan melihatmu begini membuatku merasa sedih.." lanjut Zelo sambil menunduk, takut menatap mata hyungnya yang dikira akan marah itu.

Tapi dugaan Zelo salah.

Daehyun menarik lengan Zelo dan mencium bibirnya, kali ini dengan lumatan dan gigitan. Zelo membelalakan matanya, kaget. Lalu detik berikutnya, ciuman itu berakhir.

"Bodoh," ucap Daehyun sambil mengusak rambut Zelo pelan.

"Tenang, aku juga menyukaimu,"

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Author's note :

Hai! Terima kasih buat orang-orang yang sudah baca dan review! Saya kembali dengan evolved drabble (400 kata) buat B.A.P hehe. Saya lihat dari reviewnya pada minta KiJoon ya? Wah, kalau buat FF chaptered atau one shot saya masih belum yakin, soalnya saya masih ada fanfiction lain yang ongoing, jadi mungkin akan terjadi, mungkin tidak (?)

Terima kasih untuk support nya!

Again, please R&amp;R ! That would be very great!

Regards,

Avior Secretum


End file.
